


The Deed

by Apollopuff



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollopuff/pseuds/Apollopuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful day can turn into something that means so much more. For Eren and Armin, their beautiful day is only just beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theconfusedartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconfusedartist/gifts).



**PART ONE**

“Ern,” say Armin. “I want 2 frickle frack”

“Armin my parent are dead”

“I kno let me sooth or pain erin”

“OK”

They Frick.


	2. The Discovery

**PART TWO**

The do nor Frick bexaus they have no condom.

“Arm what do we do” ask Wren and they decide to do a grave robbing,.

And so they go to grave of Marco probably. And they grave rob it for condom.

Jeans says “no that is my boyfriend.”

“Ur boyfriend is DEAAADD” army yell


	3. The End

**PART THREE**

They Frick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in seeing the real version of this fic, check out [Red Door](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2625194/chapters/5855783).


End file.
